Spider and the Squirrel
by cornholio4
Summary: A short oneshot drabble where two teenage heroes in the MCU speak to eachother, some Spider-Man/Squirrel Girl in there. Might do a sequel.


**Contains references to Avengers: Age of Ultron and Ant Man so some spoilers there.**

It was late afternoon when seated upon a building were two costumed (though it was obvious to tell that the costumes were homemade) fifteen year old super powered vigilantes by the names of Spider-Man and Squirrel Girl. "So no bitten by a radioactive or genetically altered squirrel or that you are from an alien race of squirrel people? It's just that you are part-Squirrel?" Spider-Man asked looking to his friend while reading a Daily Bugle newspaper article with the headline being " **TANK AT PYM INDUSTRIES AND GIANT THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE AT NEIGHBOURHOOD HOUSE?** "

"Sorry, my origin is not that special." Squirrel Girl said looking at her actual squirrel tail while standing on her shoulder was her pet squirrel and sidekick Tippy Toe. "You know with all these super powered people showing up, I wonder how long it will take before the government decides they want to control us." Squirrel Girl told Spider-Man who was not keen on the idea of government agents being after him.

"I heard a rumour of five super powered people from Milwaukee trying to form their own Avengers team, maybe the real Avengers will send their lawyers after them." Spider-Man said before sighing fondly as he continued "but still it would be awesome to be a part of the actual Avengers, sure you would have to deal with stuff like a chunk of Sokovia being lifted up and dropped from the sky but to be among earth's mightiest heroes..." Spider-Man then sighed again and said "but for the Avengers to accept us we may have to do better than we did with that bank robbery we dealt with last week:"

" _No need to fear police officers, Spider-Man and Squirrel Girl have already taken care of the situation..." Spider-Man said as he was next to the bank robbers who he had tied up with web. Squirrel Girl was there and Spider-Man sank at the glare the officers were giving the two as there was an upside down broken car, several smashed windows and a huge mess by the swarm of squirrels that Squirrel Girl called forward to help._

" _We were here to kick butt and eat nuts!" Squirrel Girl said trying to diffuse the tension which was happening right now. Spider-Man then groaned to himself, not really fond of the catchphrase that Squirrel Girl had come up for herself. "Hey look on the bright side, it could be worse..." Squirrel Girl and Spider-Man screamed in his head knowing that saying that was pretty much a guaranteed jinx._

 _Then suddenly the upside down car then exploded and was now caught on fire. "We can help to put that out..." Spider-Man stammered as he looked at the glares from the police officers that had actually managed to become stronger than we are before. "I sure hope your squirrel friends know how to clean up..." Spider-Man whispered into Squirrel Girl's ear._

"I think that the total to pay for all the property damage and cleaning up greatly eclipsed the money that those guys stole..." Spider-Man muttered and Squirrel Girl now seemed to be playing some sort of game with Tippy Toe. "How did you get all of those squirrels to come anyway?" Spider-Man then asked realising how fast the army of squirrels had managed to get there.

"Tippy Toe knows some shortcuts to the various parks in New York." Squirrel Girl then shrugged and then thought of something. "Hey since it might be a while before the Avengers do decide to recruit us, how about we form our own super team!" Squirrel Girl then said beaming at her idea.

"What names do you have in mind?" Spider-Man asked humouring her idea. Squirrel Girl then thought it over and started brainstorming names:

"The Defenders?"

"I think some people are already taking that name..."

"The Young Avengers?"

"Probably wait until the actual Avengers allow us to use that name..."

"The Vigilante Squad?"

"Probably not a good idea since using that would means we are adverting to the police we are acting as vigilantes."

"The Unbeatable Squirrel and her sidekick the Amazing Spider-Man?"

"Sidekick?" Spider-Man asked standing up, "I am not your sidekick, we are partners but I take offence to the idea that I am a sidekick!" Spider-Man stammered to Squirrel Girl and Tippy Toe laughing at him.

"Hey I think I am going to go home, I will see you later _Peter_..."Squirrel Girl said with a flirty smile as she kissed Peter on the cheek of his mask which caught him off guard. Squirrel Girl along with Tippy Toe then managed to make their way down from the building and were now off.

"Yeah, see you later _Doreen_..." Spider-Man muttered and he then felt someone coming up at the back of him. He then turned around and was shocked to see a man wearing dark red armor with horns on the mask that seemed like devil's horns.

"She seemed cute..." the man told Spider-Man and Spider-Man then decided to web-sling away.

 **Yeah I was wondering about doing a Spider-Man/Squirrel Girl story for a while despite my mixed opinions about Squirrel Girl (Okay I like the Unbeatable Squirrel Girl okay enough but I really can't stand the overused stupid joke about her being able to defeat EVERYONE in the Marvel Universe no problem). Since in the Unbeatable series (both of them, the one before the Secret Wars ever and the one that had recently been relaunched) they were retconning Squirrel Girl was not a mutant so they can use her in the MCU (scary though, the idea that SQUIRREL GIRL of all people will appear in the Marvel Cinematic Universe before the X Men do if they do at all) and since Spidey will be making his MCU debut next year in Captain America: Civil War I thought about writing this. I thought that since Spidey will be fifteen years old and Squirrel Girl if they introduce her will probably be a teenager they just might be a couple, wait but they were never a couple in the comics some of you are probably saying: well neither was Bruce Banner and the Black Widow and that did not stop Joss Whedon from doing it in Avengers: Age of Ultron (though the fact that I am a Cap/Widow shipper is mostly why I don't like the idea of Banner/Widow).**


End file.
